


Between the Lines

by jazzmonkey



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzmonkey/pseuds/jazzmonkey
Summary: The stories we don't get to see.Aka: a bunch of episode tags for scenes we don't see, return to survivors, and just other things I would have liked to see more of.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update tags as I go. Feel free to let me know if I miss something that should be marked due to being triggering or uncomfortable.

_"Try again. Fail again. Fail better."  
"Samuel Beckett."  
"Try not. Do or do not."  
"Yoda." -1.01, Extreme Aggressor_

It was easy to forget with a boy genius on the team, but Gideon was also incredibly intelligent. He simply had other interests when he was a young adult. The problem is, the agents keep getting younger every year. They bring with them new knowledge and experiences, but also new types of stories and histories; things he can’t relate to, generational in jokes that he can’t hope to care about.

So when Garcia finishes off her information spiel with the usual flourish, “I love you, Chocolate Thunder!” only to gasp at Derek’s, “I know,” he blinks in confusion.

Elle laughs delightedly, “Han Solo, the only jock in sci-fi geekdom, of course.”

“Hey, you know who he is too,” Morgan retorted. “Don’t tell me little Miss Elena Greenaway had a poster of Harrison Ford on her wall.”

Gideon watched this banter before looking over at Reid, who caught the glance, “Han Solo is a character from Star Wars? He was played by Harrison Ford and was largely considered the the hero type despite Mark Hamill’s Luke Skywalker being the true lead of the film trilogy,” he cuts himself off at Morgan’s fond headshake, tightening his lips.

He nodded, then got them back on track with the profile.

It worked in reverse too. Sometimes Gideon forgot he had decades of experience these agents didn’t; years of reading and learning in old fields that didn’t carry interest anymore. But it was easy to forget in the throes of a case.

“This man is killing those he perceives as greedy. He considers himself a prodigal son, deserving of it.”

Morgan raised an eyebrow, “How do you figure that?” he asked Gideon.

“Covetous men need money least, yet they most affect it; but prodigals, who need it most have the least regard for it.”

They all watched Gideon leave with no further explanation, clearly ready to give a profile the rest of them had no idea about. They almost simultaneously all looked at Reid.

Reid cleared his throat, nervous at the sudden attention, “Alexander Wilson, poet and ornithologist. Considered the father of modern ornithology. He specifically believed in…” he trailed off, looking at the board.

“Oh,” and then he explained what Gideon has come up with.

It happened a few times before Morgan finally stated, “Did anyone ever notice that Reid acts like Gideon’s translator?”

There was silence in the jet before multiple assenting nods occurred. JJ laughed, “Yeah, you’re right he does. He’s the only one who understands Gideon when he runs off without explanation, and he’s the only one who bothers to explain what the rest of us are talking about.”

Elle smiled, “Always got to be the favorite, don’t you?” she remarked fondly, looking over at the sleeping figure curled up on the couch.

“Reid knowing what the hell Gideon is talking about half the time is probably half the reason he chose him as his protege,” Morgan said. “He got sick of us not knowing what he was saying.”

Hotch walked past them to grab a water bottle from the kitchenette, “Morgan, you’ve been translating for Reid since day one.”

“So have you Hotch!” Morgan retorted.

They all looked at each other, before Elle said what they were all thinking, “Do we all just translate for Reid and he translates for Gideon?”

“Yeah, and I translate all of you for normal people,” JJ put in.

“Geez, with all this translating, it’s a miracle anyone understands us.”

“Who says anyone does?” Gideon spoke up from the other end of the plane, looking at them over the rim of his glasses. “I haven’t understood you for the last five minutes.”

Morgan, Elle, and JJ all looked at each other for a moment before busting out into stomach aching laughter, startling Reid awake.

“What? What’s going on?”

Morgan nudged him, still laughing, “Reid, go do your job.”


	2. 1.21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia is upset that she couldn’t get Prince William’s number.

_“Sleep well, sweet prince.”_  
_“Good night, crazy person.”_  
_-1.21, Secrets and Lies_

When she knocks over the pen, she almost cries. She can hear JJ attempting to stop her, but she won’t be set back by this. Then the screen returns to the FBI home screen and she really wishes she had thought to spend the time staring at the screen. 

She can memorize whole pages of codes, she would have been able to memorize a phone number. Even better, she wishes Reid had been here. He would have memorized it subconsciously and he’s easy to get things out of when she wants.

JJ pats her hand, mocking her lightly before heading to the doorway. She closes the door behind her and Garcia turns back to the many computers she has. She begins to shut them down. The last one remains when the thought occurs to her. _Maybe I can find it on my own. Now that I know the system, I could attempt to-_

JJ reenters, looking at her and her desk.

“Did you forget something Jayje?” Garcia asks innocently, like she hasn’t been contemplating treason for a phone number. 

She’s not a stalker. She just wants to be able to tell that very luscious prince exactly how gorgeous he is. He’s not Derek Morgan, but the riches make up for plenty.

JJ nods, “I did forget something,” she grasps the back of Penelope’s chair, pulling it back. She turns off the last computer for her and reaches down to grab the large, overstuffed bag. “I forgot you.”

“JJ, I’m fine,” Garcia begins.

“I know you are. I also know what you were thinking about doing. Get up, let’s go, crazy person.”

Garcia pouts, “I wouldn’t have done it.”

“Really?” JJ raises an eyebrow. It feels like she’s getting the Disappointed Mom face. “So you weren’t about to attempt to hack the CIA for Prince William’s phone number?” she gives her a small smile, sure she’s right.

Which she is.

Garcia sighs, “Okay, I’m coming. But I hope you’re aware you’re coming between true love.”

JJ laughs, “Derek will be heartbroken.”

“What we have is untouchable, I’ll have you know. But this goddess has needs Jayje, and getting a cute prince to fulfill them sounds like a dream.”

“Is that cute prince worth the trouble you would have been in?” she asks curiously. “What exactly was your plan?”

“I would have problem solved as I went,” Garcia answers imperiously.

JJ laughs hard, “You geniuses are all alike. Can’t leave either of you alone.”

“Hey,” Garcia retorts, “I’m not like our resident 187. That poor boy can’t walk 50 feet without an injury, I’m better than that.”

“I’m talking about the fact that when both of you get curious, you jump right in without regard for safety or consequences. Do you not remember the toaster incident?”

“Oh,” Garcia winced, “Oh, yeah, that was bad.”

“What would you both do without Morgan and me keeping you guys in line?”

Garcia winks at her friend, “Our eyes would probably suffer for lack of candy. But well, that’s the price Reid and I pay for both genius and good looks.”

“You mean common sense?”

“That too. Well, good thing we’ve got you guys!”

“Yeah,” JJ laughs as they enter the elevator, “Love you too, Pen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The toaster incident is where the toaster wasn't working, so Reid disassembled it without regard to others. He was trying to be helpful, but he also didn't have supervision and got stuck in his head over it for hours. Many people were unhappy, and it turns out it just hadn't been plugged in.


	3. 2.05/2.06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing she regrets is leaving without saying goodbye to them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically Elle leaves in 2.6, but I think she knew right after she shot Lee, that she was leaving.

_“Now I think I'm actually gonna miss that.”_  
_“I'm gonna miss you too.”_  
_-2.06, The Boogeyman_

After she shoots Lee, her mind is perfectly clear. She lets her voice go a little bit unsteady as she dials 911 and tells them that he’s dead. She hangs up after relaying her FBI agent status and waits.

Hotch and Gideon show up together, both worried for her. Hotch puts a jacket around her shoulders and Gideon takes one look at the body, at her, and looks away. The police all flutter around, trying to ask questions but she sticks to her story.

She went to confront him. He charged. She defended herself like she was taught to. 

There was nothing to feel regretful about. He was a rapist and she was just cleaning up her mess. On the ride back to the station, she convinces herself that’s the truth.

As they ride the jet back home in silence, she can feel everyone looking at her. The silence is filled with tension. She looks up once from her book and catches Reid’s eye. He looks so remorseful, and she immediately knows that he blames himself. For not catching this early, for not stopping her from leaving the station, for not trying harder.

She knew after he saved her on that train in Texas, a lifetime ago, that he has a hero complex. He’s a brain, but he’s also all heart, and she’s just the tiniest bit sad that she’s caused him pain.

After everyone else is gone, Hotch calls her into his office. She comes in and sits in the chair across his. He looks at her sternly, and she’s reminded how different this is from that round table in that Chinese restaurant.

“I’ll need a written incident report from you. You’ll also need to attend a psychological evaluation before returning to duty.” 

From his expression, he expects her to fight. He wants her to argue, get annoyed, like she did after Randall Garner. So she does. She says all the things she would have said before, but they both know it’s empty. She’s tired of fighting, and she’s tired of pretending he didn’t change her life when he stuck his fingers into her skin.

She nods at him, “Is that all?” and hands him her incident report. She drafted it on the plane and typed it up as soon as she got back.

“That’s all,” and she stands and makes to walk out the door. There’s no reminder to be safe. But as she’s walking out the door, she hears a quiet “Good night Elle.”

Two days later, after Hotch has followed her around town and seen her at the cemetery, she’s sitting in his office again. She hasn’t seen or heard from any of the team in almost 60 hours, which was previously unheard of. It’s like they all knew, on that plane, that it was the last time they were going to see her.

She feels like a ghost when she’s leaving the BAU. Her desk is empty of her personal pictures already, taken when she walked out the night she shot Lee. It looks ready for the next agent.

She sees the light under Hotch’s door when she takes one final look at the room that had been her home for a year. She doesn’t make a sound when she leaves, and there are no fingerprints on the glass doors to show she was ever there at all.

As the elevator descends, she opens her phone up and deletes all of the team’s numbers. When she reaches outside, it’s cool and she closes her eyes. She thinks about Reid’s birthday. Morgan and Garcia teasing him about the hat. JJ cutting the cake. Elle herself having bought it. Double chocolate with vanilla buttercream and confetti sprinkles.

She’s not sorry she killed a man in cold blood. It was more freeing than she ever expected. But, she is sorry she never said goodbye.


	4. 1.15/10.13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max Ryan, Dave Rossi, and Jason Gideon, at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 10x13, Nelson's Sparrow

_"I'm just so scared that I'm going to turn into that guy over there. Look up and see that my life has passed me by while I was chasing monsters."_  
_-1.15, Unfinished Business_

The first thing he notices when he shows up at the funeral is that the spitfire is gone. Then, that David Rossi isn’t standing alone. He knew that Dave had joined the team, but he hadn’t realized he’d stayed there, let alone gotten close to them.

The only reason he even knew Gideon had left was when he’d called the office phone only to hear David Rossi’s voice. They’d talked for a few minutes and they had made offers about meeting up again and talking and catching up. It had never happened.

Neither of them had really been surprised.

Max should be looking at Gideon’s coffin, listening to the priest. Instead, he tunes everything out and watches Gideon’s team. There’s the girl that probably replaced the other. Elle was her name, I think. This one is older, and doesn’t have the fierce look in her eye that Elle did. She’s standing slightly behind the others, just the smallest of distances, but it’s enough for him to realize she’s never met Gideon. She’s there for them, not for him.

He sees a platinum blonde holding Agent Morgan close. She must be the techie that the team had talked to during the Keystone case. The others look so much older as well. It’s been ten years since he had seen them in person, and news articles never really captured a person. Derek Morgan stands to the right of the group, arm around the woman, but watches the coffin lower with a tight jaw. His fist keeps opening and closing like he wants to punch something. Max is sure half of it is that he wants to punch Gideon, but the man is gone.

Dave told him how Gideon had left.

JJ, media liaison, he reminds himself is standing just behind the other blond, Garcia, he suddenly remembers. Her clothes don’t match what he remembers her personality to be, but then again, she wears them well; like she’s worn them often.  
This team is not the same one that he met in Pittsburgh.

Aaron Hotchner is no longer wearing a wedding ring. He’s standing tall next to Dave, close, but still on the outside of the group, eyes scanning the area. Protective and ever the leader. Max lets himself smile internally. Some things never change.

Finally, his eyes wander to the young man in the middle of the group. Gideon’s protege. The one he has called Max about, a rare smile in his voice, pride clear, _Max, you wouldn’t believe him. He could change the world, do anything, and he wants to work here._ He’s crying silently, harder than Gideon’s son. By the puffiness of his face and the redness of his nose, he’s been crying for days. His eyes are dazed. JJ is holding one of his hands and Dave’s hand is on his shoulder, grounding him. The entire group is glancing at Dr. Reid, watching him, all clearly worried.

But he’s standing tall. This isn’t the rambling young boy Gideon had once introduced him to. He’s seen things. A part of Max’s heart hurts for him, this boy Gideon had loved. It’s clear he’s been changed by the job.

As the funeral comes to a close and people begin to leave, they stay. They’re in a little bubble, untouched by the others. There are a few that come up to them, and Max is still a good enough profiler to be able to tell that these are survivors. People that have been saved by Gideon.

He waits just far enough that it’s clear who he’s waiting for, but close enough that he’s not disturbing anyone. The crowd fades, and Max silently watches Stephen shake Reid’s hand and hug him close. Dave’s hand finally lets go of Dr. Reid’s shoulder to walk over to him.

“Max,” he greets, pulling him close.

He returns the hug, “Dave.”

“How have you been?” asks Dave, which surprises Max. He’s never been much of a small talker.

Max cuts through it, “How are you all doing?” he nods over to Reid, who’s still staring at the headstone. Morgan briefly brings Reid’s head to his own. He waits for JJ to come around and they both lead him off toward the cars together.

“He’s strong. He’ll get there slowly. We’ll all get there.”

Max nods, “Did you talk to him?”

“No,” Rossi responded, “The last time I talked to him was after the kid was hired. Gideon was so proud of him.”

“I would have bet if anyone would have stayed in touch, it was going to be you two.”

Dave gave a short chuckle, “That’s what I said to Aaron.”

They were quiet. Max sighed, “Was it quick?”

“Hmm?”

“I may not have been close to him like you, but I know that the only way Jason was going to die was in the seat. Doesn’t matter he wasn’t BAU officially. So, did you catch him?”

“We caught him.”

“Good.”

There were decades unsaid between them. They both had unfinished business when they had disappeared from the BAU, and plenty of reading to catch up on. 

But right now, they were a mentor and a pupil, both looking at the gravestone of a friend. And together, they silently remembered him.

_"Back in the day, I would have bet my life that we'd always be close. But maybe we never were. You know, it could be that after all these years, I just rewrote our history."_  
_-10.13, Nelson's Sparrow_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought it was a shame that Max didn’t come back for another episode. Also that Gideon didn’t get a return and see Rossi with the team. But I do understand that the actor needed to prioritize his mental health.


End file.
